Tales Of The Impossible Girl
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Clara Oswald is the impossible girl. Many different versions of her exist throughout time and space all with the same purpose. To save the Doctor. Clara Oswald is the girl who was born to save the Doctor. Follow on to Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl.
1. The Unquiet Dead

**Tales Of The Impossible Girl**

_**The Unquiet Dead**_

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had heard the screaming from outside the theatre and ran from the snow covered streets straight to the source of the noise. They got to the theatre in time to the zombie like corpse opening her mouth and see the blue gaseous beings emerge. The Doctor had jumped onto the stage to be help to get a clear view whilst the audience dispersed creating temporary chaos in the seating and foyer. Rose had said she was going off to stop someone but whilst the Doctor had been distracted someone had taken her. "Anyone seen a blonde girl leaving the theatre?" asked the Doctor in a vain hope. Someone might know something.

"Yeah I ave mate." said a young woman of smaller stature in a red dress with brown hair.

"Fantastic! Where did she go?" said the Doctor.

"I saw that Mr Sneed, the geezer who runs the funeral parlour, taking her." replied the young woman. "Whilst you're round his house you might wanna speak to Gwyneth, local physic, about those ghost things."

"How do you know I'm interested in the gas creatures?" asked the Doctor.

"Well you're one of two people who ran into the theater instead of out of it. It's not too hard to guess." replied the girl.

"Ok will do. What was your name?"

"Clara. Listen if you wanna catch up with Sneed and get your friend you ought a take a cab." said Clara. "Now run you clever boy."

* * *

**_I'm back!_**

**_I know this instalment is kind of short but it fits very precisely into the episode and if it was any longer it would just feel wrong. Anyway more adventures coming soon!_**


	2. Human Nature

**Tales Of The Impossible Girl**

_**Human Nature**_

* * *

Martha was relived her day at Farringham School for Boys was over. Whilst he was human Martha would protect the Doctor with all her effort but she wished he could have chosen a better time and place for them to hide in. A better job for her. She had her friends at the school, Jenny, Clara and to an extent John Smith, but it wasn't a good time to be a women of colour as the boys at the school, several of the teachers and a few of the other servants liked to regularly remind her. It certainly made Martha more aware as to just how much things would change by her time. As Martha was thinking about things she walked into the servants quarters where Clara was already sat by a table with two cups of tea waiting for her. Clara was another of the maids at the school and had quickly made friends with Martha. Clara vaguely reminded Martha of someone she'd met before back at her hospital. But that was just a funny coincidence as that person wouldn't be born for around 70 years.

"Martha! How has your day been?" said Clara with enthusiasm. That was one thing Martha liked about Clara. She would always try to smile and make you feel better with her radiating enthusiasm.

"Just about as bad as usual. Honestly Clara I'm going to be so glad when I get to leave." said Martha. Martha noticed how Clara was looking at her. She recognised that look. It was a look that said something was about to happen. "Clara why are you looking at me like that? What have you done?"

"I've got something that might make your day seem a bit better." said Clara. She reached down and pulled a book out of her red bag. Clara pushed the book across the table to Martha. "That's the one you wanted right?"

"Oh my word." said Martha in surprise. Martha liked reading. Her favourite book was Persuasion by Jane Austen. It was a book that Martha could read again and again. Unfortunately she hadn't had chance to grab her copy as her and the Doctor had landed and with the Tardis now running on only half power she wasn't she sure if she'd even be able to locate her room or the library. Martha had tried the library and the book store in the village but neither of them had a copy. The library at the school wasn't allowed to lend to staff, although Martha suspected that rule only applied to female staff members. So Martha had resigned herself to not having her favourite book for her time at the school. That was until she'd mentioned it to Clara. "How did you get it?"

"Let's just say knowing a secret or two can go a long way when using bribery to do a favour for a friend."

After the battle with the Family of Blood when it was time to leave Farringham Martha took the copy of Persuasion with her. When the Weeping Angels sent her and the Doctor back to 1969 whilst they waited for Sally Sparrow to send the Tardis Martha wished she had her book with her. When Martha decided it was finally time to leave the Tardis the copy of Persuasion Clara had given her was one of the things she took with her. The copy of Persuasion Clara had given her was Martha's favourite book.


	3. The Unicorn And The Wasp

**Tales Of The Impossible Girl**

_**The Unicorn And The Wasp**_

* * *

Everybody knows Agatha Christie. Everybody knows her books. But not everybody knows that her strangest mystery didn't happen in the pages of a book but to her in real life. One of the echoes of Clara Oswald ended up looking after Agatha Christie towards the end of the life of the great crime writer. Usually her echoes helped to kick start the Doctors adventures. But this one was different. Her job was to help provide an end to one of the Doctors adventures. This is the story of the impossible girl and the crime writer.

It all happened on a dark and stormy night. It was raining and Clara was sitting by Agatha Christie's bed reading an Agatha Christie book. The sound of the rain beating against the window had woken Agatha from her sleep. "Clara! Clara!"

"It's all right Agatha. I'm here." Clara said rushing to the bed ready to help her.

"Oh the dream. I had that dream again." said Agatha. She didn't tell Clara which dream, she didn't have to, as she already knew what Agatha meant. "It's so sad that I'll never know if it was real."

"Does it matter if it was real or not?" said Clara. But she already knew the answer. It was important to Agatha that she found out the truth of her blurred past.

Agatha looked up at Clara and smiled. "Something happened to me 50 years ago. Something strange and terrible and marvellous."

"Maybe if you tell me what you can remember other details will come to light. Maybe it will help you find out the truth. What can it hurt?" said Clara.

"Ok Clara, I'll try." said Agatha. Clara knew this was personal for Agatha but her face showed no sign of not wanting to share the story with her. "I used to be able to glimpse just fragments. An old house. A murder. A terrible creature. And a handsome stranger, the man in the brown suit. I can remember him. He belongs everywhere and nowhere. A genius. A hero. But lately I've been able to start to remember more details. I've written so many mysteries. Before I die I have to solve mine. Who is he? Who is the Doctor? And what was the mystery of The Unicorn And The Wasp."

* * *

Agatha Christie told Clara the story of her, the unicorn, the wasp, the Doctor and Donna. A few times she thought that Clara might not believe her put she would comfortingly reassure her that she did. A sense of accomplishment at finally finishing the story was visible clearly visible on Agatha's face. Shortly after Agatha had finished the story Clara heard someone knocking on the door. It was late so she wondered who it could be. Well actually she had a very strong idea of who it could be. But she doubted it could possibly be them. "I'll go see who that is."

Clara returned to Agatha's room with two very important people following me. "Agatha you've got visitors."

"Oh not now please." said Agatha. Clara knew that Agatha didn't usually like visitors, and normally people weren't allowed to visit other than her family, but this was different. The two visitors walked into the room and introduced themselves to Agatha.

"The Doctor."

"And Miss Donna Noble."

The look on Agatha's face was one of unadulterated happiness. Until a few hours ago she struggled to remember the story. Now the two central people had appeared confirming the truth. "So you were real afterall. You look the same. You're exactly the same."

"And so are you." said Donna with a smile.

"I lost a day of my life." said Agatha. "But I lost the pain and bitterness, too. I got on with my life. I lived. I never knew why, but it was you."

"I thought you might like to see this." said the Doctor. He placed a hand inside his pocket and removed a paperback book from within his dimensionally transcendental pockets. The book was a copy of Death In The Clouds with an illustration of a giant wasp on the cover.

"New edition. Oh, it sent a shiver down my spine, the wasp." said Agatha holding the book in her hands.

"And look..." The Doctor turned over the page to show where the publication details were printed.

"Facsimile? Facsimile Edition? Published in the year Five Billion!" Agatha Christie laughed utterly amazed.

* * *

**_I think that this is going to be the last of Clara's adventures (at least for now). The drive and enthusiasm to carry on has just completely deserted me. _**


End file.
